


Do It For Our Country

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Serenading, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred serenades Ivan to the song "Do It for Our Country" from Grease 2.





	Do It For Our Country

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr

Ivan, better known to most friends and enemies (mainly enemies, to be fair), as the personification of the Russian Federation, did not hate Alfred, or the United States, as everyone seemed to think he did. He didn’t begrudge them the mistake, as up until recently, he’d managed to convince even himself that all the boiling passion he experienced just upon seeing the idiotic blond could be chalked up to spite. 

That was before the pair was forced to work together, of course, and before he realized that, while incredibly different, they shared enough similarities to form a friendship and then, after a few years, something more. They were both staunchly set in their beliefs, both powerful and meddlesome with said might, both had an incredibly loyal populace who’d manage to convince themselves that they were always in the right since they lived in the best country in the world…

There were some things about Alfred that Ivan had previously found annoying and now found endearing given their current relationship. Where before he had hated the young nation’s outbursts during world meetings about some nonsense like giant robots or genetically-modified super soldiers, now he thought the quips refreshing and creative. He used to despise Alfred’s casual attitude, the way he addressed everyone like an equal and smiled too often, but he came to appreciate Alfred’s blunt and open style of speech much more than those of the other nations who often hid behind their rhetoric. 

For years, he hated Alfred’s obsession with himself, with his movies, his musicals.

“America is calling, let’s care enough to give our very best,” Alfred belted out, filling his Virginia home with his steady voice. 

Ah, perhaps Ivan still could find issue with America’s tendency to break into song at any moment. He was blasting the current tune over his large living room speakers; Ivan recognized it from some silly romantic movie he’d been forced to watch only hours before. 

Sighing, Ivan closed his book. With the way Alfred was walking toward him, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform, no less, he knew he wouldn’t be able to relax anytime soon.

“For if we give our very best, I know that we will more than pass the test,” Alfred continued, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend of many years.

“What is all this, then?” Ivan interrupted. “Are you that bored that you have to play dress up?”

Alfred ignored the remark, dancing in front of Ivan’s seat. He snatched up Ivan’s book and tossed it to the side, the tome landing with a harsh thud. 

“If I could have three wishes, I’d wish that you’d live free. I’d wish for amber waves of grain from sea to shining sea!”

“Wishes are a bit impractical don’t you think? And I’m plenty free in my own land, you know.”

“Yeah, let’s do it for our country! The red, white, and the blue!”

“We don’t share a country, little one. Have you forgotten?”

“It’s Uncle Sam who’s asking, so your mother will approve.”

“I have no mother besides earth. As if she cares who we sleep with…”

Alfred moved to sit in Ivan’s lap. The Russian allowed the affection, deciding to humor the boy’s impromptu performance by setting his hands on his waist. Alfred’s own hands rested at the back of Ivan’s neck.

“Tomorrow I’ll be fighting, and I’ll win this war for you. Let’s do it for our country, our country wants us to.” He punctuated the line with a swift kiss to Ivan’s lips. 

He chuckled. “You don’t have to do all this if you just want to fuck, you know.”

Alfred glared, finally breaking character. “Shut up. I’m trying to role play and make love to you. Now be a good boyfriend and let me do my thing!” He cleared his throat, resuming the song without further delay.

“Bullets are exploding, they’ll soon be at the door. Give something to America” –at this he smirked suggestively–”You never gave before. Yeah, let’s do it for our country! The red, white, and the blue–”

“Do you mean white, blue, and red, perhaps?”

He only sang louder to drown out Ivan’s voice. “If the president was standin’ here, I’m sure he would approve–”

“Is he into that, then? My boss would get a kick out of that.”

“–I’ll be a mighty soldier before this night is through. Let’s do it for our country, our country wants us to!”

He graced Ivan’s softly smiling lips with another kiss. Shifting to a spoken and slightly accented voice, he whispered in Ivan’s ear.

“Just think about it: it would be like as if we were doing it for the Statue of Liberty! Or the Grand Canyon! Or the New York Yankees…”

Ivan hardly cared much for those things themselves, only noting their significance in that they all helped to make up the nation that he’d come to love. 

“It’d be like as if we were doing it for–”

“Disneyland?” Ivan tentatively completed the line, having only remembered that sole lyric from the night before. 

Alfred beamed, ecstatic that Ivan cared enough to remember one of his movies. He pulled back slightly, switching back to his obscenely loud singing.

“Yeah, let’s do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue! It’s not a lot to ask of us, our parents will approve–”

Ivan fought the urge to shudder at the thought of England and France staring on in approval but smiled nonetheless as Alfred’s random antic neared its close.

“Tomorrow I’ll be fighting, and I’ll win this war for you. Let’s do it for our country,” here he spoke. “We owe it to our country.” Ivan inched forward, thinking the song finished. Much to the distaste of his auditory organ, he was then subjected to a near shout in his ears.

“Let’s do it for our country, our country wants us to!” Before he could protest the treatment, his lips were forcefully drafted into the supposed war Alfred was so worried about. 

Ivan almost always enjoyed his nights with Alfred, as the boy could go from silly to sexy in seconds and was very eager to please, and that night was no different. The self-proclaimed “mighty soldier” took control, a not-so-common occurrence in their personal affairs, and Ivan was more than happy to “give something to America he never gave before”, even though “never” was quite the hyperbolic term. 

The next morning, Ivan was hardly about to tease Alfred for his behavior–to do so would be hypocritical on his part, as he himself was known to engage in such shenanigans whenever he wanted something in the bedroom. The pair concluded their short vacation with a sweet kiss at the airport, and Ivan was back in his country half a day later.

Of course, Ivan did like to mess with his easily flustered lover, and so he planned a subtle surprise for Alfred at the next world meeting. Midway through Alfred’s speech on terrorist threats, Canada called Russia’s cell phone, just as commanded. 

Louder than the current speaker, “Do It for Our Country” blared from Ivan’s phone. As red striped his proud flag, so was America’s face plagued with the bold hue, and he promptly stepped down from the podium and dragged Ivan out of the conference room. Perhaps Ivan was a little masochistic with the way he liked to prank his enemy-turned-lover; still, he had no problem facing a little bit of punishment from the other. Ivan was a true patriot on those days, giving everything that was asked of him to his beloved America, the red, white, and the blue. 


End file.
